


un año más

by mrsilikemyself



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coming Out, Gen, Implied Aro Character, M/M, Underage Drinking, also saying u know its gross doesnt make it ok??, no pedophilia bc that shit is fucking gross, they are about 15/16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsilikemyself/pseuds/mrsilikemyself
Summary: it’s nearly midnight on december 31st when neil asks “who was your first crush?” between shots.or the kids aren't kids anymore and alcohol is there even though it shouldn't





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: i have to write these essays for uni and also finish that one ss fic  
> inner me: remember camp camp?
> 
> the title means one more year in spanish and is a song by mecano. i made a (pretentious) authorial choice to omit capitalization sorry about that
> 
> special thanks go to pete @wintour for betaing this out of nowhere and mikey @heroinbobby for actually being excited about it. u guys make things Happen to my poor little heart <3
> 
> also yes, if theres any errors please point them out to me, english is not my first language and editing and posting was rushed so the formatting is probably weird. thank you very much.

it’s nearly midnight on december 31st when neil asks “who was your first crush?” between shots.

 

“nature!” nikki screams immediately, exploding into drunken giggles. max rolls his eyes but can't hide a smile.

 

her laugh quiets and they feel the cold again, so they drink more.

 

“i’ve... i’ve never actually had a crush ever,” nikki says after a while. then she asks, surprisingly shy, “is that weird?”

 

“no, of course not nikki. it's you, it's okay,” neil says, earnestly.

 

“aw, neil," she babbles, holding the bottle of creme de menthe that she's been drinking steadily from close. “that means a lot to me. that touches my heart like, like how only the reflection of the moon on a lake has ever been able to.” she throws herself at him in a half-hug-half-chokehold. neil shrieks and tries, without any luck, to free himself.

 

“shut up, oh my god,” says max, surprisingly sober and unsurprisingly fond. “you guys are still so embarrassing.”

 

“it’s fine, maxxy, don’t you worry.” nikki smiles, sitting on neil's stomach. “just come closer and tell us who was your first crush.”

 

max huffs, but does as he's told. “what's with that, anyway, neil?” he smirks. “have you been spending more time with tabii than i could tell?”

 

“shut up!” neil blushes, pushing nikki off him. “she won't leave me alone, you know that. i don’t even know how she found me!”

 

max laughs a bit but before he can say anything nikki interrupts him. “are you avoiding the question? max, is the answer embarrassing? oh!" she turns towards neil, her mouth a perfect ‘o’. "maybe it was the platypus!”

 

“it wasn’t the platypus, what the fuck, nikki.”

 

nikki and neil aren't listening, though, laughing loudly over max's protests. max sighs and rolls his eyes, looking up to the moon. he chugs some vodka, makes a sour face, and dares to sneak a glance at them. they are trying to come up with a song about his forbidden love with the goddamn platypus. he frowns. fuckers.

 

he missed them.

 

but they are here right now, on this roof, just a few floors over where they should be getting ready for the new year with neil's family. he remembers when camp finished the first summer and how weird it was being so far away from each other after it. it’s even weirder now that they are older and don’t go to camp anymore, now that seeing each other implies planning and expensive fucking plane tickets and no stupid forests.

 

he looks back at the moon, thinks of a shitty lake and some shitty cabins, and clears his throat twice. when they still keep at it, he just... goes for it.

 

“it was david.”

 

“what?” neil is gasping for air after laughing so hard.

 

max won't look at them. “it was fucking david. my first crush? weren't you two just fucking dying to know?”

 

“david?”

 

“yeah.” max copies nikki's incredulous tone.

 

“oh my god!” she says and falls on her back, laughing even louder than before. “oh my god, you liked david, the human equivalent of a golden retriever. you! mr gloom-and-darkness!”

 

“you like guys?” asks neil tentatively.

 

“of course he does, neil! he liked david.”

 

“you're going to fucking fall down the roof if you keep bouncing around like that. but yes. yeah, i like boys.” he glares at nikki and then neil in one swift motion, grabbing at nikki with hands clumsy from drinking to pull her back from the edge of the rooftop. “don’t stare at me like that, i don't know, they are fucking tall and have nice hands.”

 

“hands?” mumbles neil. he looks down at his own. he’s never thought of hands as nice.

 

“are you looking at your own goddamn hands? oh my god, neil.” the disappointment is obvious in his voice and neil is confused. “i'm not gonna hit on you or anything, i haven't in the years we've known each other! and anyway, you're not my fucking type.”

 

neil blushes. “uh, okay.” they all shut up again.

 

nikki finishes her bottle with one long gulp and then burps loudly. it makes max snort but he’s clearly still angsting. “drama,” she singsongs, eyebrows wiggling evilly. “to end it... max! bet me i can't shotgun this beer!”

 

“you don't even have anything to pierce it - ”

 

nikki doesn’t wait; she bites the can and it explodes all over max.

 

“what the fuck, nikki!” he yells and pounces on her. they wrestle around the roof until neil’s phone beeps.

 

“fireworks?” nikki asks while hanging from the neck of a struggling max.

 

neil blinks up from his hands again.

 

right.

 

“fireworks,” he confirms.

 

they all huddle up together, nikki and then max and then neil, sitting on the edge of the roof with their legs hanging over the side. neil has a beer can in his hand but it slips and falls fifteen floors to the pavement below.

 

“great. you just killed someone, dude,” max says.

 

“i’m drunker than i thought,” neil mutters, leaning down to look at the street.

 

“no, shit, sherlock. come here, let’s not kill anyone else.” max props him against his chest. “your parents won’t let us come spend the weekend anymore if we end up in prison.”

 

“are we cuddling?” asks nikki from the other side. she tries to worm her way under max’s other arm but max pushes her backwards and ignores her startled yelp.

 

a countdown starts all around the city.

 

“she fucking fell on all four feet like a cat, what the fuck, how?” says max.

 

neil hums and grabs max’s hand. “if i were sober i would tell you something smart with, like, physics involved but i’m very drunk, so. who the fuck knows?”

 

max laughs and neil feels it rumble through his chest. it makes him feel warm through his distraction.

 

“you’re right,” he mumbles.

 

max rolls his eyes. “obviously. about what?”

 

“boys do have nice hands.”

 

the fireworks start.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @gaymersion for zero (0) camp camp content but some rt/ah, eza and sw


End file.
